


Детки в порядке

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: никакой связи с одноименным фильмом/сериалом/песней
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Детки в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> никакой связи с одноименным фильмом/сериалом/песней

Флер уговорами и угрозами собирает их вместе на день святого Николая. Неожиданно суровый декабрьский мороз рисует узоры на окнах, но в домике Билла и Флер тепло и уютно — еле слышно потрескивает камин, прячется под ажурными салфетками имбирное печенье, и Флер вполголоса рассказывает дремлющей Мари-Виктуар сказку о заблудившихся детях, которые нашли дорогу домой.

Здесь, в окружении детских улыбок, милых безделушек, корзиночек с имбирным печеньем и подмигивающих портретов, они чувствуют себя — нормальными. Почти целыми.

Они в порядке.

У Малфоя сухая, пергаментом, кожа в ранних морщинах и выпадают волосы. Рон что-то бурчит себе под нос про «облезлого хорька». Он никогда не говорит это громко.

У Поттера к тридцати годам полголовы седины, и «Ведьмин досуг» объявляет его «зрелым красавцем года». Малфой и Рон немилосердно ржут и хором цитируют особо удачные эпитеты с благоговейным придыханием. Гермиона прячет улыбку в ладони и говорит, что вдвоем против одного — это несправедливо.

Рон тоскливо провожает глазами аврорские мантии, выходя из подсобки «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» с коробками дешевой взрывающейся магической дряни в руках. Гермиона ободряюще сжимает его локоть рукой с побелевшим, но по-прежнему четко складывающимся в те-самые-буквы шрамом.

Они будут в порядке.

У Поттера бывают плохие дни, когда он оплакивает своих мертвых. Поттер исчезает на весь день, и Малфой не идет за ним следом — остается терпеливо ждать дома. Поттер делает вид, что не замечает следящих чар, аккуратно — по-малфоевски филигранно — наложенных на его часы.

У Малфоя бывают плохие дни, когда страх побеждает остатки здравого смысла. Малфой горбится в кресле, обращенном к окну, к просторному горизонту, и часами рассматривает свои руки с бугристыми, чёрными, проступающими под кожей венами, которых с годами становится всё больше.

Поттер будет жить с этой болью до конца жизни. Он никогда не забудет своих мертвых, потому что забыть — значит предать, и жизнь всегда будет чуть хуже.

Малфой будет жить с этим страхом до конца жизни. Теперь страх — это часть его, ее никак не вырезать, она растет и врастает, подобно опухоли, и жизнь всегда будет чуть хуже.

Поттер будет оплакивать своих мертвых еще очень долго, возможно — до конца жизни, но у него есть Малфой, и они будут в порядке.

Малфой будет бояться запаха дыма и звука яростного живого огня еще очень долго, и даже наверняка — до конца жизни, но у него есть Поттер, и они будут в порядке.

Рон никогда не станет настоящей заменой тому, кого больше нет, хотя, отказавшись от своей мечты, будет так стараться проживать чужую жизнь.

Гермиона потратит сотни часов на изучение сложнейших магических дисциплин и ритуалов по возвращению памяти, но больше никогда сможет позвонить родителям и сказать — «Мам, я так устала…»

Но они есть друг у друга, и они будут в порядке.

Фред тепло улыбается с портрета своим друзьям.


End file.
